The present invention relates to a method for correcting reference position information, a server system, and a reference position information correcting system, and in particular to a method for correcting reference position information in which, in a mobile communication, corrects a reference position information of a cell, which is an area in which a base station can perform a wireless communication with a mobile communication terminal, a server system in which the method for correcting reference position is used, and a reference position information correcting system which includes this server system.